Intuition
by todo-mahem
Summary: SasuNaru oneshot
1. Chapter 1

Intuition

by todo-mahem

It was as if we both knew something was going to happen. It made us strange, the way we acted, the way we spoke and moved. From the start of the day it was just an unsettled presence that hovered over us... neither of us knew what it was.

All day Sasuke's eyes wandered too me. As we worked I'd look up and get caught in his gaze. So dark and soulful, yet silently confused... it made me shiver, even fear a little.

What was this feeling? Foreboding?

Sasuke didn't seem to know either.

That night as usual we met by my apartment. We didn't greet each other with our usual insults. As I walked down the hall, Sasuke walked silently and stoically behind me.

We ate, watched a bit of tv, not once touching or looking at each other.

It was so tense, the air, it felt like it would choke me.

What was this feeling?

For years now Sasuke and I had been having sex. From the beginning it was just that; sex. It was fun, harsh, sometimes cold and other times so filled with passion I felt tears sting my eyes.

Tonight was different. Tonight it was raw, unsettled, and needy.

God I needed him.

Sasuke pushed me down on my bed, pulling my shirt up and over my head. His tongue was all over my chest, sucking, licking and biting. I closed my eyes and moaned as quietly as I could, running my hands through his hair.

This wasn't enough. I needed more.

"More Sasuke..." I groaned as he sucked on my nipple. "I need more..."

I felt Sasuke shift as he moved down my body, taking my pants with him.

"Hn." Was Sasuke's reply.

From then on Sasuke moved faster. He didn't waste time preparing me, two fingers in and out for a minute, stroking his manhood into action. I could feel my own twitching as I watched him. Why did he always seem so beautiful to me? So unreachable?

I felt like I missed him already, he wasn't even gone? Wait, he's leaving?

When did I first think that?

Leaning up on my elbows I watched Sasuke's face closer. It was different.

He looked sad.

Underneath the lust, written clearly on his face there was such a painful expression... I wanted to cry.

"...Sasuke?" I whispered.

He stopped and looked at me, god those eyes must be able to through me, they had too.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked, with a worried expression.

What did my face look like then I wonder? As horrified as I felt?

"N-nothing Sasuke, sorry." I blushed while I leaned forward and kissed him briefly before laying back down and closing my eyes. After a moment Sasuke kept going.

What the hell was wrong with me?

There it was again. Fear.

"Sasuke... please just do it." I said it quietly, but I knew he'd hear.

Sasuke didn't hesitate. Positioning himself between my legs he pushed inside of me. So much pain, all I had to do was wait. Just a little while, a little longer.

"Argh... move Sasuke move." I whispered. I could feel light tears on my cheeks now, from the pain?

"Naruto." Sasuke whispered back before thrusting forward.

Ah... There it was. The pleasure.

As Sasuke moved inside of me it built and built this feeling. All I wanted was to claw my way into his skin, rip him apart and leave a mark. Leave a scar on Sasuke. Make him mine.

My nails scraped across his back, I kissed his neck and claimed his mouth as my own. Wasn't that enough?

More and more, he just kept coming. Mine. My Sasuke. God did I love him.

It came so fast, me first, then Sasuke. So warm inside me... As he pulled out of me, all he left was his semen, but that would be gone soon too...

I wanted to stay that way forever, but as usual Sasuke pulled me to my feet and dragged me to the bath room.

We stood in the shower and even then I could feel it washing away, his touch, his feeling, his presence...

Even though he was standing right in front of me... it felt as if he was already gone, never existed.

The next day when I woke Sasuke wasn't in my bed with me.

When the time came for him to return from his mission, dark raven mask hiding his beautiful dark eyes, he didn't come.

I knew he wouldn't. Intuition. He was gone.

**A/N:** Hello! e.e; Is this as emo and odd as I think it is? Man I'd love some reviews! Just to tell me what you think. I'm not even sure anymore... What an odd direction.  
Still! I hope it is in anyway enjoyable. Please no flames or anything, its not intended to insult any fans.

Characters are copyright to Masashi Kishimoto and I hold no rights to them.  
This fanfic is copyright to me. | I do hold all the rights. Watchout~ :3

Thanks for reading~! **Review!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** I wasn't intending for Intuition to actually have a sequel and I was really surprised that readers wanted one… my intention was ultimately to leave the reader with a final feeling, that it was a 'tragic' sort of an end. I failed. Whooo. (As revenge, I'm going to make this as angsty as possible. Mwahahaha [Not really] )

Intuition

_Chapter 2_

By todo-mahem

It had been years. Was it two years? Three? Couldn't have been four… could it? Time was slipping by and as each day passed, each memory got further and further away.

All memories slowly became lost in the past.

Ever since he'd left, not a day went by, not a minute, not a moment, when his heart didn't ache. Without fail, his nights would be filled with tears of loneliness, the noticeably vacant side of the bed.

It was a constant part of his night, to feel the dull ache in his chest, always there. It held a sort of comfort for him, it acted as a reminder, that Sasuke wasn't there.

---

Oh god, this feeling. What is it? It thrilled him, racing across every inch of his body, hitching his breath as his heart raced.

_Thump, thump, thump. _

'Is it getting louder?'

_Thump, thump, thump._

'What is this hissing in my ears?'

_Thump, thump, thump._

'How long have I been lying on the floor?'

_Thump… thump… thump… _

It's quiet.

A moment's silence, followed by a scream.

"Naruto!" Why does her voice, sound so faded?

---

More months passed, the dull ache never receding. He stayed in bed for most of the days, laying where he was, listless and quiet.

Eventually, visitors stopped arriving. He didn't notice, he didn't care.

The one he wanted to appear at his door, would never be there.

---

One night he woke, and it was with a shocked realisation that he felt the ache in his chest had begun to fade.

The constant companion, the pain, the reminder, was deserting him too.

He could feel it slipping away, he couldn't stop the tears.

He felt a cool hand on his cheek, shuddering slightly at the touch.

Opening his eyes slightly, Naruto stared in disbelief at the figure that couldn't possibly be real.

The pain in his chest faded to nothing.

He didn't need the ache anymore, the intuition that helped him hold onto Sasuke in his heart, wasn't necessary now.

"Sorry Naruto, I didn't mean to take so long."

--- End ---

**A/N:** It sucks. //Seppuku// … Its really short too. Probably doesn't make sense. [I might edit this later, when I can think clearer. After my red bull C: ]

I was going to write this from Sasuke's p.o.v. … hmm… oops..

Thanks for the reviews!!! I really love getting reviews. No, LIKE REALLY. I spazz out for ages, it makes me excited, makes me eager to write. Thanks again. I had much more fun writing this than actually doing my work. (I'm at work atm /shot/ )

Thanks again!!


	3. Chapter 3

Intuition

Chapter 3

Sasuke

* * *

"Naruto, are you okay?"

I can't help asking, even though I know how much he hates it I just cannot ignore the look. The one he thinks I don't notice. The way his hand grabs his chest anxiously when I'm not close enough, when he can't see me.

The shock is adorable, I'd give him that much. Naruto would never admit to being anything like cute and yet here I was, thinking that the colour that rose to his cheeks and the way he'd blink a few times, shadowing his face with his long eye lashes was the most intriguing thing in the world. The reaction it gives me… I can't ignore it.

Then he pouts. His hand falls to his side. I can see him glance around to see who is watching, who might notice his weakness. Just me, so it's okay Naruto.

"Geez Sasuke, I'm fine." You aren't. You are whining to cover the slight hitch in your breath and the shake in your chest. God I'm so sorry.

I climb back down from the tree I had been hiding in. Not on purpose, never on purpose. It's just habit I guess, to observe you and not be seen. I've been doing it for years, even before there was something between us. Watching you was all I could do to relieve the stress. The ache.

You flinch slightly as I approach. I doubt you even realise you do that. It's the normal reaction, the one to be expected of someone who's been abandoned, and suffered for it.

I'll try to fix you though.

I think I will start with your lips today.

Making a connection between us just through your lovely mouth is the hardest thing in the world. To restrain and not touch you, to be able to breathe you in but from a gap between us, I want to touch you. I want to feel every part of you. Yet I can feel the hesitation in you, so I wait and instead try to relax you with my lips. My tongue, my breath and if I feel it's okay, a little teeth. I know what you like. What you can take…

The tender flesh of your bottom lip, I could suck on it all day. The little nip I give it, tug and then smooth it again my tongue. You quiver. I can feel that through just your lips. I taste your mouth. You groan a small groan. I can feel that to my toes.

I lean back and feel your breath against my cheek and I can tell you want me as badly as I need you. All from a kiss.

It's not just a kiss though Naruto, you know that don't you? It's my apology. It's all of me that I'm trying to give to you.

I trail my hands down your sides, starting from your shoulders and down to your hips which I grip lightly before moving my left hand between us, following the contours of your lower stomach over the fabric between us. Horrid material, useless barrier.

I shift forward, taking both my hands to the small of your back to press lightly and stroke small circles of comfort. My leg slips between yours and I can feel the pulse there. The hard, completely undeniable truth there that you feel me. That I am here.

"Naruto…" I let my breath caress the skin beneath your right ear, the muttered whine my reward. Your hands slowly rise to wrap around my body where your grasp so tightly, letting me know you've heard.

"Naruto, I'm here."

You bury your face into my neck and I feel your harsh breathing slip slightly into what you'd utterly deny was a sob.

"Naruto, I need you so much…"

It's just a whisper but you hear me. The kiss you place lets me know.

"Naruto… I'm never leaving you.."

The space between us is so hot, the air around us is pulsing with energy. It's a bubble and its our space, where no one can breach it, no one can touch us.

"Naruto, please believe me."

I know you don't. It's not your fault though, I broke you.

"Sasuke…" Your muffled voice does things to me, do you know that? Of course you do, you can feel me too.

Do you feel all of me though, Naruto?

Can you feel the weight of the words I want to say so badly, yet I can't? The ones I leave in the touches and the strokes. The ones I am tracing into the heat of your back with the hands I've slipped beneath your clothes… those words, do you know them? Can you feel them?

I'll keep trying you know… I'll try to tell you every day.

I can give you that much, I owe you that much.

* * *

A/N: I do listen and read reviews... I am still honestly surprised that you guys ask for me of this. I think I broke my head trying to put myself back into the frame of mind I was in when writing this. It doesn't flow on from the other chapters. It's not similar writing style. I'm sorry. I repent.

Not really though. Enjoy!


End file.
